


Victory Lap

by indi_belle



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Shower Sex, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indi_belle/pseuds/indi_belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strips of stick tape, one or two after practice or morning skate or games, were stuck to the gear inside Jonny's bag...and they all held filthy comments written in silver Sharpie, comments that made Jonny's face go hot and his skin prickle.</p><p>And they were all written by Patrick Kane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory Lap

**Author's Note:**

> Today was my last day working for the US Military. What better way to celebrate than with Tazer and Kaner?
> 
> Many thanks to vesperlynn, who gave me the prompt "stick tape" that birthed this fic!

The notes started appearing in Jonny's gear bag halfway through the playoff series with Minny.

'In'  might have been the wrong preposition. 'On' was better.

There were strips of stick tape, one or two after practice or morning skate or games, stuck to the gear inside Jonny's bag...and they all held filthy comments written in silver Sharpie, comments that made Jonny's face go hot and his skin prickle. The nasty little notes said things like, "I wonder how your ass would feel around my fingers" and "I wish your thick thighs would press against my ears as I suck you off".

At first, Jonny was freaked and grossed out. Only a certain number of people had access to his gear. Was it the equipment guys? A janitor? One of his teammates? That idea actually made Jonny's stomach turn a little--there was no way he wanted someone like Roszival leaving him sex notes.

It was during the second period of game five that Jonny put it together. While he leaned against the boards during a TV timeout, he watched Kaner tape his stick with the tape only he used. Watched him wind the tape around and around the composite stick and realized with a jolt that it was Kaner leaving him the notes.

It was _Patrick Kane,_ the blond midget who made his life way more complicated than than it should be, who printed cramped letters onto narrow strands of sticktape and put them in with Jonny's gear and wanted to taste Jonny and tease him and make him come.

And Jonny totally fucking wanted it. It was pointless to lie to himself and say he didn't want Kaner. But now he knew that Kaner wanted him back and that...fuck. That made him crazy. He bit down on his mouthguard, practically digging his molars through the rubber, and pushed those thoughts away. Thinking about sex with Kaner was not what he needed to be doing during a playoff game. 

But he kept thinking about it. He suffered through the second period, and the third, and FIVE power plays. By the time Kaner was jumping in his arms after scoring the GWG in the second OT period, Jonny was so hard in his jock he felt ready to black out. He finally had the opportunity to have Kaner in all the ways he had wanted--and denied, of course--since they were rookies and now hockey was cockblocking him. All he wanted was to get Kaner spread out under him on his bed and work him into a screaming, sighing mess, but first, he needed to send a stick tape message of his own.

After the game, Jonny stole a roll of white medical tape--all he could find, what with almost everyone gone by the time he finished interviews--and scribbled a note on it, which he stuck in Kaner's bag right before the equipment staff took it to load up for transport.  

What he wrote on it?   "Words are good, but I like action. Time to put my cock where your mouth is--if you're man enough. Showers, after game 6. Let's see if you can handle me."

The Hawks dropped game six and the series was split. Jonny was mad, but his post-game speech was tame, even by his own standards. He let everyone go with a few "be betters" without making eye contact with Kaner once and wasted time in the dressing room, ignoring the building worry that Kaner wouldn't show up, and ducked under the spray to wash his hair. He scrubbed angrily at the shampoo bubbles on his scalp and almost missed the hands sliding around him from behind to splay across his slick abs. 

Jonny froze, fingers still curled in his hair, and waited.

"So, am I man enough?" Kaner asked in a cocky voice as his callused thumb worked along the divot of Jonny's abs.

Jonny laughed. "I don't know." He turned around in the circle of Kaner's arms and yanked the smaller player under the shower spray with him. "All you've done so far is show up."

He smirked at Kaner and pushed the winger's matted blond hair out of his eyes, which Kaner clearly took as a sign to try and climb Jonny like a tree. It was slippery and ridiculous, but somehow Tazer got his hands under Kaner's ass and thighs enough to hold him so they were eye-level. Kaner was built, but still light enough that his weight didn't strain Jonny too severely.

"So, do you really wanna do everything you said?" Jonny asked, his heart hammering against his ribs because Kaner could still say no or laugh in his face, "or are you just all talk?"  

"Um, duh," Kaner answered. "I'm about seven seconds from pushing you against the wall and pushing my face all into your ass, Jonny. So, yeah. I wanna do everything I said."

Jonny almost dumped Kaner on the floor, ass-first, he was so surprised. He managed to hold tight and put on his best cocky on-ice face.  "Yeah?" he breathed, eyes fixed on Kaner's mouth. "I'm not stopping you."

He gave Kaner's shoulders a little shove and Kaner wriggled down until he was kneeling on the tile shower floor.  

"I'm waiting," Jonny said. His voice was trembling. No one had ever done this to him before, even though more than one girlfriend offered to. Now he knew why. Now, he knew it was because he only wanted Kaner to manhandle him, spread him open, and work his tongue into the places no one else's tongue had ever been.  

"You're really bossy, has anyone ever told you that before?" Kaner asked. He grinned and then licked the edges of his smile, fucking it with his tongue. He flattened his hand against Jonny's tailbone. "Face against the wall."  

Jonny did what Kaner said, didn't even think to argue, and moments later felt Kaner sucking hotly on the sculpted globes of his ass, licking and biting his brand into the skin there.  

"Fucking unreal, can't wait to taste you," Kaner said, the words muffled by the shower.  

Jonny whined low in his throat and bucked against the tile wall, desperate for contact. He felt Kaner's short-bitten nails dig into his ass and pull him apart, and he let out a noise that was less than captainly.  

"Haha, yeah," said Kaner, suckling the skin at Jonny's tailbone. "You're so fucking easy for this. Goddamn, Jonny. Your hole is so tight. I can see it fuckin' quiver. Fuck, fuck. Just gotta get in there."

"Patrick," Jonny whined, his voice bouncing off of the tiles. His whole body shook for Kaner and he would have been embarrassed if he didn't know that Kaner wanted it just as much as Jonny himself did.   

"I got ya," replied Kaner. He moved his mouth down to kiss at the top of Jonny's crack while his hand squeezed and rubbed Jonny's ass. "Shit, Jon. I feel fucking drunk right now on you. I'll never need alcohol again if I can just stay like this."

Jonny swallowed the lump of emotion in his throat and reached back to twine his fingers in Kaner's wet curls.  

"Do it," he rasped, yanking on Kaner's wet hair. "I'm...I'm begging. And you know I don't beg anyone for anything."  

It was Kaner's turn to make a soft, embarrassing noise. And then...something warm and firm and slick teased the divide of Jonny's ass. It lapped downward, licking up any water droplets it encountered and leaving Jonny's skin tight and tingling.  He felt Kaner's fingers open him up a little more and then that same slick something--Kaner's tongue--pushed over Jonny's hole.  

"Fuckingfuck," Jonny wheezed.   

"Yeah? You like that?" Kaner breathed, his breath teasing Jonny's entrance and making it flutter. "I've thought about this so many times, come all over myself imagining my tongue inside you. Fuck, I wanna eat you so bad."  

Jonny mewled, kittenish, and pulled on Kaner's hair. "More. Please."  

Kaner laughed and his tongue set back to work, licking in broad strokes over Jonny's hole. Jonny felt his entrance pulse and contract under Kaner's tongue and he tried to control the wild contractions, see if he could work his teammate's tongue inside him. That's what he really wanted, to feel Kaner's tongue pushing his hole open before licking his slick heat.  

"Mmm," hummed Kaner between tiny little dabs of his tongue against Jonny's tight little pucker. "You want me to tongue fuck you? Open you up with my mouth and get inside you?"

"Yes!" Jonny yelled. "You're such a pain in my ass, Kaner!"  

"I'm in your ass all right, but I'm but not a pain," laughed Kaner, and Jonny swore he could feel Kaner smirk against his hole.

Kaner pressed his face between Jonny's ass cheeks and set to work, lapping hungrily at Jonny's ass, licking him from his balls all the way back and pausing to nip here and there. The sounds he made filtered through the sound of the shower and echoed, hitting Jonny from five different directions and making him push back against Kaner like he was an animal in heat.

"You spend so much time running your mouth, fucking use it," Jonny groaned.  

Kaner laughed, muffled by Jonny's spit-slick skin, and finally pushed the tip of his tongue against the captain's abused hole. He forced his way in just a bit, making the ring of tight muscle open ever so slightly. Kaner flickered his tongue against Jonny's rim, catching it with his tongue and pulling while he wriggled the tip of his finger inside, forcing Jonny's hole to accept him.

"Jesus Christ!" yelled Jonny as Kaner's finger breached his rim. "Holy fuck!"  

"Relax," Kaner said, twisting his finger just a bit while Jonny's muscles pulled on him. "You're so fucking tight. You gotta relax, Jonny, and let me get my tongue in there so I can eat you real good."

Jonny dug his fingers into the grout between the shower tiles and held on, wondering for a moment if he could pull the tiles straight of the wall. Kaner did something with his finger that made sparks light along Jonny's spine and he gasped. "Ohmygod, where did you even learn how to do this?"  

Kaner worked his finger in and out, every motion easing the sting of having Kaner's finger opening him up. "Sharpie wasn't always a boring married guy, Tazer."  

Jonny just whined, unable to find words to use in a reply and totally overwhelmed at the idea of Sharpie doing this to Kaner, or  vice versa.

"Totally send him one of those expensive fruit baskets as a thank you," teased Kaner. He pushed his finger in all the way and made a noise of approval before snaking his tongue in alongside.  

Jonny's legs trembled as Kaner's tongue and finger stretched his hole. Pain was replaced by pleasure, red-hot and sticky sweet, as Kaner licked all around his rim and then fucked Jonny's ass with a tongue that knew just the tight way to slither and twist.   

Jonny clawed at the shower wall as Kaner ate him out, pushing back against the slick tongue that fucked into him as surely as a cock would. "I'll buy him a whole basket store...." Jonny began. "Fuck...two stores, as long as you never do this to anyone else, even him." 

Kaner pulled away. The loss cut through Jonny like a blade and he whined desperately. He twisted his neck and looked over his shoulder; Kaner was resting his chin against Jonny's ass and looking up at Jonny with big eyes.

"No, Jonny baby," said Kaner, ducking his head to kiss at Jonny's ass cheek. "You don't have to worry about that. You're fucking amazing."

Kaner wrapped a rough hand around Jonny's cock. He spit lewdly into Jonny's stretched hole and ducked back down, sucking hard on Jonny's hole as he jerked Jonny off.

Jonny leaned forward, banging his head against the tiled wall, and struggled to stay upright. Kaner's hand was quick and talented and the winger got in three, maybe four pulls on Jonny's cock before Jonny could feel the burn of his orgasm filling his belly.

"G-gonna," Jonny panted, his body moving awkwardly to both screw down onto Kaner's tongue and thrust into Kaner's his fist.

Kaner pushed his tongue into Jonny's hole as deep as he could and Jonny fell apart, pushing strings of come across the shower wall as he came. His knees gave out suddenly and he hit the floor, only to fall back onto Kaner, who caught him with ease. 

Jonny sagged against Kaner and felt Kaner's fist bumping into his back; Kaner was jerking off and Jonny really wanted to help, but he couldn't even move. He felt something thick and hot hit his back--Kaner's come--and he groaned.

When he snapped back to reality, he was seated on the shower floor with Kaner's arms around him.  

"Hey," said Kaner, his fingers sliding along the length of Jonny's damp neck. His fingers were gentle, almost tender, so different than they'd been before.  

"Hey." Jonny opened his eyes and then closed them again. He felt completely zen, warm and fuzzy and right. "If you think...if you think I'm letting us go back to how we were before this, you're wrong."  

Kaner laughed and pressed a kiss to Jonny's shoulder. "Fuckin' rights. But how do I know you don't just want me for my banging body?"  

Jonny managed a laugh. "I guess you don't. You're just gonna have to trust me."  

"I already do," Kaner said softly. "Let's go dry off. I think you have a fruit basket to buy a certain Blackhawk."  

"Yeah, yeah," Jonny laughed weakly. "Come on. I wanna take you home and see how it feels to press my thighs against your ears."

Kaner giggled. "I can't wait to try and find out."

*The End!*


End file.
